


Shatterpoint I

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Relationship Trouble, incidentally, spoilers for post-KotET content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Something isn’t right but Sar can’t pin it down.





	Shatterpoint I

 

 

In the wake of Iokath Sar can’t seem to relax.

It’s ridiculous. He wasn’t even _there_. Maybe that’s the problem. Knowing something is going down and not being a part of it, able to _do_ something, just waiting for news. But that makes no sense. This is the role he has chosen. He has done it for years.

Sar’s a hearth keeper, for all intents and purposes. An important line of defence when bad comes to worse, stuck playing the waiting game when it doesn’t. He hasn’t exactly grown comfortable with it, he’s pretty sure he’d lose his edge if he did, but he learned to be steady. To dig in and get the job done that needs doing, no matter if the people he holds the door for insist on getting their fool selves shot up elsewhere.

They’ll come back or they won’t, either way he’ll deal with it. Not like he has another choice.

Iokath rattles him. Or maybe it’s what comes after that does.

Theron’s been distant. His Sabbacc face is great, Sar will give him that, but there’s only so much you can hide from a person you _sleep_ with. If they’re as borderline-paranoid as he is on a good day, anyhow.

So, he has noticed that his lover is… distracted. Let’s call it that. Seeing as the man had to watch his own father get fried by alien tech, Sar’s feeling generous. Even if _Supreme Commander Malcom_ was a- Yeah, not going there. That is a fight he isn’t going to pick even in his head, not while Theron is fine and certainly not when he’s hurting.

Their relationship works best when they both draw strategic lines about what they decidedly do not talk about. Or talk about only under controlled conditions.

Being born on opposite sides of the frontline of a war will do that to you. Considering the landmines they have to navigate, they’re working out surprisingly well.

Or so Sar thought. After the last month, he’s not so sure anymore.

Maybe that’s the most upsetting bit. It could be something. Could be nothing. Could be he's blowing things out of proportion. Could be that Theron’s got too much work, an emotionally taxing mission to handle, on top of losing someone he had never wanted to discuss while they were still alive.

Whichever it is, all or none of the above, he has no idea and Theron sure isn’t telling.

Sar tries his best to show him he’d be there for him, if that’s what he wants. His lover hasn’t really taken him up on it. Which is fine. If he needs to deal with it himself, the Sith’s going to be the last person to butt his head in.

The distance slinks into their life, then, while he’s torn between giving the man his space and letting him know he doesn’t have to go it on his own. It crawls into shared meals and time off, plans cancelled or not made at all, until it keeps Yon company more often than his lover does.

He’s used to Theron being away on business. He isn’t used to this and he doesn’t want to be.

 

Maybe that’s how they get the better of him. He’s too distracted, half of his head in the clouds, the other one on grading the subpar performance of their class. They are pitiful. As if they haven’t swung a damned lightsaber in their friggin’ life.

“They _haven’t_ , Sar.”

“That’s no kriffing excuse! I’m failing every last one of them!”

“In the _assessment_? Now, slow down a minute-“

Timmns cuts himself off. To the end of his days, this will be one of Sar’s lowest points.

The Jedi’s on his feet while ‘ _What the fuck_ ’ is still dying on his tongue, breaking every rule about personal space they have between them to tackle him bodily to the floor. It’s a testament to the depth of their connection that the Sith doesn’t bury a blade in his gut.

Their overturned table does little to shield them but it’s enough.

 

Chaos descends as all over the base localized charges go off. Landing pad, communication hub, environmental controls. Command center, main generator, _first backup generator_ for Force’s sake. The one right next door, built into the wall between the base garbage compactor and the storage for training equipment to keep it _safe_.

No one should even know it’s there. _Sar_ didn’t known it was there, not until it blows with enough backlash to fill their office with broken vibro swords.

The only glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel is that while the Alliance is karking crippled until the day is out, no one is seriously injured.

In the confusion their Commander misses his check-in for the mission to Umbara.

 

 

\---

 

 

Three hours after his workplace explodes in Sar’s face, Intelligence comes for him.

They don’t introduce themselves but he's an Imperial. When people in blank uniforms escort him to a claustrophobic room without distinguishing features past being completely soundproof, he adds two and two and gets ‘well, fuck’.

He hasn’t done anything to deserve the thumbscrews that he can remember. Sometimes that’s worse than the opposite, though. If you're guilty at least you know what to lie about.

He gets the silent treatment until Lord Beniko herself walks through the door an indeterminate amount of time later.

No clocks, no meals, exactly one cup of water possibly laced with a disinhibitor. The works.

Good to see their agents know their ABCs. _Anxiety, bullying_ and _coercion_.

Beniko strides through the door, fixes him with an icy glare and lets him stew a little longer. When she deigns to start his interrogation he’s completely unprepared for the subject matter. That’s probably the point.

 

“Theron Shan is a traitor. Tell me _everything_ you think you know about him.”

 

The most damning part?

Yon’s shocked. He’s hurt and he’s livid.

He isn’t surprised.

 

 


End file.
